Perder correa
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Matt/Misa, con menciones de Matt/Mello y Light/Misa. Autor original: Acey Dearest.Traducción.


**Perder correa **

Llevaba solamente una mochila al hombro, que se cambiaba de un brazo al otro cuando se cansaba de sostenerla. La localizó en el aeropuerto. A Misa no le molestaba que la gente le sacara fotos, le pidiera autógrafos, la reconociera. Ella los dejaba. No sonreía ni estaba maquillada, pero era imposible no darse cuenta de quién era.

Quería que el cigarrillo le quemara los recuerdos que tenía de esa tipa que era tan normal, que se reía mucho y salía constantemente a hacer shopping por todos lados, mientras que él la vigilaba. Cenizas de esas tres semanas (qué va, si parecían un milenio), contemplando siempre a esa chica permisiva.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde cuando se subió al mismo avión. Mirando con atención a su cabeza, percibió las raíces más oscuras y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última tintura.

Llevaba la misma cartera y él la pasó de largo ni bien abordaron.

El amo había muerto, la correa se había perdido, y la mascota preferida de Kira estaba sin dueño.

(Los dos somos como perros, Misa)

Le hicieron sacarse los lentes de sol y no se los puso desde entonces. Hasta ese momento, se sorprendía de lo poco que le dolía verla tan de cerca. Ahora ojos azules, astigmáticos, se lamentaban por completo. (Mello había muerto ciego, su amigo atrevido, el más confidente. Para él, tener un defecto congénito en el iris a la izquierda, no era nada a comparación).

Esa figura suya se había interpuesto entre él y la asquerosa claridad. Volvió a ponerse los lentes.

Iba a apurarse para pasarla de largo , tomar su asiento y morder amargura en sueños furiosos, durante las doce horas de vuelo que le esperaban. Un poquito más y no volvería a verla de nuevo, salvo cuando bajaban a buscar el equipaje, a lo mejor afuera del aeropuerto. Casi casi la sacaba de su vida, por suerte.

La entrada era demasiado estrecha. La maleta se la cayó por encima del hombro y su contenido se vació: el pasaporte, esmalte de uñas y rimel. Un 10 y 20 en plata americana (Matt, ni se te ocurra. La tarifa de cambio es infernal, no podés sacar cambio en el aeropuerto. Que no se te olvide lo que te digo), incluso un 4, cuando se pasó al final del pasillo terminal.

Una tortura de masoquista, ese impulso suyo.

-Ahí está.-Pasaporte, billete uno por uno, el maquillaje, lo levantó todo.-Mirá, acá también, listo, dale.

Lo miró fijamente al levantar la cabeza. Tenía los ojos acuosos, color tierra. No sonreía, pero de alguna forma había que mirarla. Estaba pálida, parecía una viuda muerta. La misma Muerte, tras perder a su amado.

-¡Qué galante! Misa lo agradece.-Era el tono de la mayor parte de las entrevistas, animoso y falso por entero.-Siempre lleva demasiadas cosas encima…

Sin mirarla, caminó en línea recta a su asiento. Intentó forzarse a ser normal durante todo lo que duró el vuelo. La azafata le rechazó (rubia, pálida, con mucho pecho saliéndose de una apretadísima camisita), riéndose de sus insistentes avances.

Escuchó sus cds (los que para Mello, eran carentes de todo sentido, odiaba cada uno de ellos) y jugó. Un pedazo de cielo y el ala del avión, acabaron siendo su último recurso.

Hizo de cuenta que no escuchaba la voz chillona de Misa, a pesar de los audífonos, pidiendo una Coca Cola. Cuando le llegó la bandeja con la cena, se comió todo, menos el helado.

(De chocolate)

Fue culpa de ella, que lo arrinconó cuando terminó el vuelo. Temblaba, cambiando el inglés por el japonés a cada rato.

-Misa tiene cuatro maletas a...Reclamar, pero no cree poder hacerlo sola. Uno de sus fans la ayudó cierta vez. ¿Podrías acompañarla ahora?

Matt quiso decirle que estaba lejos de admirarla siquiera un poco, pero se obligó a callar.

(Misa, que no te engañen. Somos perdedores, aunque no lo recuerdes. Estamos acabados.)

-Como guste.

Guarda el videojuego en el bolsillo, sin mirarla.

(Una pizca de decencia, es lo que corresponde. Es lo que decía Mello y fue lo que le costó su vida. Como un caballero en combate, debo mostrar la valentía que aflora durante la guerra).

Misa le ofreció un lugar en el taxi , luego de agradecerle en ambos lenguajes por cargar todas las maletas al mismo tiempo.

Matt no hablaba japonés muy fluidamente, pero a Misa le importaba poco, si es que se dio cuenta. Logró decirle un par de cosas al azar como mucho. No obstante, ella no dejó de hablarle en todo el trayecto. Probablemente supuso que era timidez lo que obligaba a Matt a dudar con cada pregunta, como si le apuñalaran, antes de que le contestara para casi todas una mentira distinta. Por qué viajaba, qué iba a hacer en Los Ángeles, cómo le llama la gente conocida. Habló mucho tiempo. Bastante más de lo que hubiera deseado escucharla.

(Dije que estaba buena para hacer enojar a Mello, que la tildó de imbécil)

Mentalmente, se tradujo la mitad de todo lo que dijo, mientras que asentía y le miraba la boca en movimiento, tratando de no prestarle más atención que la mínima posible. Habló de Light, más que de cualquier otra cosa.

(Dice su nombre como si fuera cosa divina, sagrada, santificada y todo el tiempo. Hace que duela, Dios Mío, todavía me duele)

Light era el mejor, nadie lo superaba, todo un caballero, tan considerado y dulce.Tuvo la mejor de las marcas en su examen de admisión a la Universidad. Campeón de tennis en secundaria.En todo lo que hacía era perfecto, su amado Light, del que siempre estaría orgullosa.

Su cara daba miedo. Era una gran actuación.

(Ese tipo mató a L. y Mello, con paros cardíacos y antes de que cumplieran los veinte años, siquiera)

-Al final...Pudo hacerlo...Después de tantos años siguiendo el rastro de Kira...Por mucho tiempo...Siempre el mismo caso, trabajaba para salvar al mundo y proteger nuestro hogar...

Intentaba ignorar sus palabras, cuando llegó el taxi.

-Murió para atrapar a Kira.

Entonces fue eso lo que le hicieron tragarse.

Fue traición desde el corazón pero dijo que sí con la cabeza, volviendo a tragar en seco, con muchas dificultades.

(¿Cómo fue que se dejó arrastrar hasta ese mundo donde Mello residía, y en el que los rosarios estaban manchados con sangre? Nunca terminó de entender eso, el por qué de involucrarse con alguien como él)

Tampoco estaba seguro sobre el desenvolvimiento de su relación, a partir del inicio directo con Misa.

(Eso es mentira, una asquerosa mentira)

Era igual de persuasiva que un niño en una dulcería, por lo que Matt no podía terminar de culparla por seducirlo. No, no fue cosa de ella si decidió quedarse. A Misa no le importaban el medio, siempre debía encontrar la manera de salirse con la suya, y en eso igual que de costumbre.

(Se obligó a darle ese gusto)

Antes de convertirse en modelo definitivamente, Matt se enteró de que Misa pasó un escaso año y medio Universitario, justo antes de que sus padres murieran, siglos hacia la pre historia, en la época anterior a Light, mencionada por encima una que otra vez. Siempre estaba contándole cosas.

-...No importa dónde, si en la Secundaria o la Universidad, Misa jamás faltaba a una sola clase, y hacía lo imposible por aprobar todos los exámenes. La gente dice que las modelos no son inteligentes, pero las calificaciones de Misa eran realmente buenas.-Parecía estar a la defensiva.

-Pensé en ir a la Universidad, pero nunca lo hice.-Prendió otro cigarrillo.

-Misa cree que te hubiera gustado. Matt, eres inteligente.

-Aún así, no me sonaba divertido.¿Lista para ir a pasear? -Imaginando, le agregó una mochila abultada por los libros, uniforme, maquillaje excesivo que había sido robado a su madre: ilusión completa. Toda una estudiante.

-Ahora no.-Trataba de hacer que esmalte de uñas secara más rápido, así que sacudía las manos en el aire. Iba bien con su conjunto ese color (deseó que fuese cualquier otro menos el negro; rojo, púrpura, rosa coral...) para una estrella japonesa de las Lolitas Góticas.-Misa ya no está de humor.

-Hace menos de media hora me dijiste que tenías prisa por terminar de arreglarte para salir.-Entre otras cosas, ya consumadas.

-Pero ella está muy a gusto contigo en éste momento.

Matt vio cómo el agente de Misa llamaba y le colgaban.

-Al fin y al cabo, deberían saberlo. Misa debe hacer que entiendan: las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales para ella. ¡Ni cuando pasen miles de años! Misa pasará la Eternidad de Luto...-Chillidos, arrojando el contestador al suelo.

Comenzó a llorar. Matt se dio cuenta de algo.

-Misa...

-No eres Light...Aunque seas la única persona que le queda. Ahora Mi-estoy sola. Solía tener a Light, hace mucho tiempo...

Se mordió el labio inferior y su sangre se traspasó a la boca de Matt, llenándola de un gusto a sal.

-No es que...Le gustas mucho a Misa, eres lindo. La escuchas siempre que te habla, eres muy dulce y la ayudas tanto..R-r-es-s-ultas adorable. ¡Matt es un gran novio para Misa!

Al hotel en el que dormían, su Eterna consigna de asentir con la cabeza, los corsés de Misa y el castigo de la corbata negra.

Cuchilladas contra su cráneo (manos enguantadas que estrujaban cuentas rojas, aliento que empañaba un crucifijo de plata, un rosario lleno de Oraciones hacia la Santa Virgen María), todas hundiéndose a la vez: parecía una pecadora en penitencia al gemir el nombre de Light cuando hacían el amor.

No hubo disculpas luego de que mintiera, diciendo que no le importaba-seguramente su cara revelaba algo del dolor- a pesar de que sí las pronunció la primera vez.

(Era su nuevo estilo de vida, se obligó a hacer las cosas de éste modo, consciente de que podrían pasar años, no sólo meses, semanas, compartiendo su espacio con esa niña crecida, en verdad, por Jesús)

Nada, no dijo absolutamente nada con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Colocaba otro rostro encima del suyo, esa ex idol que también lo miraba desde los posters. Rompe el hechizo al gritar el nombre Light. Si no lo hiciera, talvez podría hacer lo mismo: fantasear.

Trata de olvidar que está vivo, se queda despierto, batallando durante horas en la Playstation de Misa, luego de volver a ponerse los guantes (los tiró por el suelo, tras quitárselos) y comprueba que duerme, acurrucada contra el cobertor.

-Misa, ¿Vos qué opinás sobre la amistad?

Se hizo piedra.

-¿A qué te referís?

-No sabría decirte con exactitud. Estaba pensando. En la escuela leí con una historia y me acordé un fragmento que…

Otra simple declaración, sin pizca de orgullo:

-Memorizas todo. En eso eres bueno.

La ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

-"Cuando era niño, siempre apoyaba a mis amigos. Hasta el final, sin importar cuál fuera." O algo así. Y "Debemos aprender a demostrar nuestra amistad hacia aquel que apreciamos, mientras que vive y no después de su muerte." Eso lo dice el mismo personaje, casi hacia la mitad del libro.

La frase fue repetida cuidadosamente por los labios pintados de rojo.

-Es sobre cómo se vive después de la muerte de un amigo, supuestamente.Hay que hacer algo significativo mientras que aún está contigo. ¿Ya ves? Luego de su muerte, todo aquello que venga una vez que su corazón se detuvo, se puede ir al carajo. Funeral incluído, si de verdad te importaba esa persona.

Siguió hablando, sin obtener la reacción que esperaba.

-"Para el hombre que entrega su vida por la de sus seres queridos, no hay mayor amor en el recuerdo que en la acción." Es el mismo sentimiento, aunque sea más adelante en el mismo libro. ¿Qué pensás de todo eso, Misa? ¿No suena como algo llamativo? Muy mentado, altruista…

Parecía una nena, con las rodillas contra el pecho, doblada en sí misma sobre el cubrecama.

-Misa desearía que la gente actuara de esa forma.

Aspiró hondo su cigarrillo.

-¿Sabés una cosa, Misa? Yo también. Jesús querido, yo también.

Lloraba, temblaba , cuando lo despertó, en medio de una pesadilla.

-¡Light! No lo sé…Misa ya no lo recuerda….¡Dios! ¡Argh! ¡Misa ya no se acuerda cómo se escribía el nombre! El nombre, el nombre, su nombre… ¡Light! ¡Light…!

-Estoy…-Los amantes gritaban (eran apuñalados y su sangre se derramaba), una vez que la cámara enfocaba el horror escondido en las sombras, todo montado para una película donde las escenas de amor escaseaban: falso y perturbadoramente barato. Así sonaban aquellas líneas para Matt.-…aquí, contigo. Todo está bien…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Dios mío! ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¿Cómo no puedes? ¡No lo recuerdo, Light, ya no puedo! No puedo recordarlo. ¡Perdóname! El nombre…

Aferró su muñeca, instintivamente.

-¿Qué nombre? Espera, Misa, ¿qué nombre?

-Misa...No me lo preguntes de nuevo...No lo sé...No me hables...

Fue consumido por sus triviales desesperaciones a destiempo.

-Será mejor que recuerdes. ¡Es necesario que lo hagas! Debes decirme su nombre...

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Matt!¿Qué estás...?

Se dio cuenta de que la aferraba demasiado fuerte, ahora de los hombros.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía cicatrices? ¿El pelo rubio?

-¡Suéltame! No...Era...¡Basta! ¡S-suficiente!

Era un gimoteo, como si le costara muchísimo hablar. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, completamente indefensa, acurrucada en sus brazos. Matt no tardó en soltarla.

(Es cierto que lo olvidaste, ya no te acuerdas...)

-Vos me agarrabas, como si yo fuera...Era un sueño, nada más, pero vos me tratabas como...

(a un preso)

(un asesino)

(una pobre chica hermosa, todavía enredada con un tipo muerto)

Misa logró articular un reproche.

-Perdón.-No importaba demasiado con quién estaba hablando, eso no se acabaría tan fácilmente y lo sabía.-Exageré, no debí agarrarte así.

Misa buscó la lámpara, la encendió, con lágrimas brillando en las mejillas. Su rostro se había endurecido por el enojo.

-Light nunca me hacía esas cosas.

Maldijo ese nombre. Deseó que Yagami Light ardiera en el infierno (bien merecido lo tendría), en tanto Misa apagaba las luces y volvía a reanudar el sueño.

No volvieron a hablar de esa noche que le quemaba peor que una brasa hirviendo.

Durante varios días se mantuvo tenso, y cada palabra que le dirigieran parecía caer sobre una estatua que se levantaba encima de una tumba.Un verdadero ícono de adoración y pureza.

(Cómo pudo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para engañarte así. –Se asesinó a sí mismo-Ni que fuera el Edén perdido lo que te alejó del mundo durante seis años. Lo cargas como si fuera una cruz de oro. Lo expulsaste del interior pero es casi seguro que no has olvidado cómo era entregártele. Todavía lo defiendes como si estuviera vivo).

En las semanas que concurrieron, nada se resolvió con respecto a sus dudas. Misa comenzó a insistir para que pasaran juntos cada minuto, en especial cuando salían (rara vez) del condominio, para cenar, por ejemplo (había rosas rojas a punto de deshacerse en los floreros –Misa solía llamar al maitre para asegurarse de que así fuera).

(Sólo masoquismo y sexo) No debía significar nada, deseó que la falta de amor fuese sincera (El sexo y el masoquismo son lo único divertido), pero al final se rindió. A pesar de que parecía odiarlo cuando le susurraba ese otro nombre al oído, mientras que…

(Es mentira, cómo puedes engañarte así, no es lo único que tenemos)

Misa no quiso saber de dónde venía y el silencio entre los dos parecía cubrir el Universo (labios amargos, entretenimientos –las veces en que el Game Boy le absorvía hasta perderse de cualquier problemática existente- hasta olvidar cada palabra que le hubiere referido sobre Yagami Light, que desgraciadamente no eran pocas) y le pesaba en la espalda. Quería quebrarse, como si fuera vidrio y no carne.

Le esperaba la condenación (Toca las escalas, Matt, ¿Por qué no las tocas como se debe? Piensa en el Arcángel Miguel, durante sus últimas instancias en la Batalla Divina…Estaba pesando las buenas y malas acciones de la humanidad…), vasta, interminable, póstuma al Juicio Final.

Compartían el mismo cumpleaños y ya lo sabía, pero tuvo que hacer de cuenta que lo descubría una madrugada en que despertaron juntos, levantando de la mesa de noche la licencia para conducir de Misa.

-¡1989!-Intentó regalarle una sonrisa forzada, de falsa sorpresa y en Navidad.

Sabía que no sería capaz de decir su edad en voz alta, incluso si ya la conocía. Pero pasaron largas horas junto a una pila de albúms fotográficos donde aparecían retratos de cada uno de sus cumpleaños festejados a familia.

-Algunas de éstas servían de muestras para el estudio del padre de Misa, que era fotógrafo. Fue gracias a su trabajo que ella decidió ser modelo.-Debajo del dedo con el que señalaba; una fotografía doblada en un lado y en la cual, la cinta adhesiva se estaba gastando.-A pesar de eso, la gente no la apoyaba. Le dijeron a Misa que era muy baja de estatura para siguiera ser considerada para hacer carrera. Pero los padres de Misa insistieron en que ella lo lograría si se esforzaba lo suficiente. ¡Y así fue como sucedió!

Tuvo que forzar otra sonrisa y asentir, mientras que Misa continuaba volteando páginas del álbum y relatando.

(Mi amado Light murió el veintiocho, Matt, defendiéndome –y al mundo entero- de Kira, extinguiéndose con su vida, la luz que me guiaba en ésta inmensa oscuridad, negando a todos los mortales la iluminación)

Dos latas abiertas, una frente a la silla de cada quien.

-¿No podemos festejar?

-Ya sabes que no.

-De acuerdo, lo que quieras está bien para mí también.

(Dios lo maldiga, Mello se merece que me ponga ebrio en su aniversario mucho más que ese bastardo. Nadie debería lamentar que muriera)

-Muy bien.-Se llevó la cerveza a los labios.

-Abriremos el vino el viernes, y Mi…beberé contigo, sólo un poco. Por la ocasión.-Dijo mirando la cerveza y mordiéndose los labios.

(Es tan sólo un poco, Matt…Misa lo prometió)

Se dio cuenta de que no había forma de persuadirla para que parase, a pesar de que era pequeña y estaba bebiendo tanto que llegaba a preocupar.

Como si de agua se tratara, pronto no pudo seguir contando cuántos vasos iban y luego dejó de importarle lo suficiente… Sí, sólo un poco.

Rieron enloquecidos tras el brindis, porque al fin habían abierto la última botella.

-Misa desea a Light ahora, porque está comportándose como una chica mala…Matt siempre ha sido dulce con ella, pero Misa adora la forma en que Light…

-Se murió, Misa. Al carajo con el bastardo, ya olvídalo.-No intentó ocultar que reía. Era tan gracioso, de verdad que lo era, muy, pero muy…

Lo abofeteó.

-¡Deja de difamarlo!

-Digo lo que me dá la gana. Ni que fuera sagrado. No era menos humano que yo o que cualquiera. ¡Puedo decir lo que me plazca de su retorcida persona! ¡No era un Dios! ¿Por qué no entras en razón?

-¡Cállate! No eres nadie como para…¡Sólo cierra la boca!

Se frotó la mejilla.

-Sí, cómo no.Light era un mártir, el segundo Jesucristo o algo por el estilo, ¿no? ¡Porque Light nos ha salvado a todos, murió para salvarnos, desde luego! Es lo único que sabes decir. Te quedas ahí, ese es tu mejor discurso. ¿Sabes una cosa? Por encima de toda la porquería de fiesta y el vino. ¿Quieres que sea yo quien te diga la verdad, Misa?

-¡De tu boca no quiero oír nada!

-Lo que te dijeron es mentira y voy a decirlo de todos modos. Light Yagami era Kira, carajo. Lo único cierto es que al morirse nos salvó y al mundo entero de su nociva presencia. Porque tu novio hijo de mil putas era Kira, mierda.

La luz de la lámpara hacía que sus ojos grises fuesen anormalmente grandes.

-¿Eso te da orgullo, Misa?¿No es maravilloso? ¿No tiene todo más sentido ahora? Tu novio era el mejor asesino serial de la historia, por supuesto. ¿Verdad que es todo un logro?

-Light era Kira…

-Ya que estamos, ¿recuerdas por qué me iba de Japón cuando nos vimos? Digo que "nos vimos" porque te conocía desde antes. ¡Te había seguido, porque ese era mi trabajo a favor de Mello! Como un soldado de juguete, siempre he sido de ese modo, hasta que me presionó más de lo debido. Y eso que era el único amigo que le quedaba en todo el mundo.

No expresó disgusto, estaba pálida y sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno. No pudo ver nada reflejado en ellos, ninguna emoción. Tenía la mirada de la Muerte y era peor que la reinante en Mello, que había sido inmolado en una hoguera o la de L.A pesar de que ellos sí estaban muertos al ofrecerla. Tal vez era culpa suya y esa era una horrenda sensación para Matt.

-No pude matarme por su causa, ¿entiendes? Ese fue mi error. Seguirlo por medio mundo con un pasaporte falso, sabiendo que si la policía japonesa me agarraba, iría preso vaya a saber cuándo, eso sí. Pero darle mi vida no, ahí se acabó todo para mí.

El vino -que se había volcado sobre la superficie de la mesa- comenzaba a caer al suelo.

-No me eché atrás hasta la noche en que se suponía que secuestraríamos a Takada.Mello se sorprendió-al menos, parecía sorprendido- a mi ver. Como si estuviéramos casados y yo le pidiera el divorcio, Misa, me llamó "imbécil" y replicó que no había forma de salir herido:incluso si me agarraban, a lo sumo me interrogarían.Para cuando eso pasara, ya habría cazado a Kira y los guardaespaldas no tendrían autoridad alguna, por lo que saldría ileso.Prometió que nada malo me sucedería.-Se quitó los guantes.-Al final, le pregunté si eso era lo mismo que le había dicho a sus compañeros mafiosos, antes de volar en pedazos la base de operaciones, con todos ellos adentro, claro.

Las manos de Misa comenzaron a humedecerse en el vino.

-Me dijo que me muriera y le contesté que lo haría gustoso, pero después de él y no antes. El resto es historia:Mello secuestró a esa perra sin ayuda alguna y Kira se lo cargó por ésta época del año. Dime, Misa, ¿no crees que estoy muerto por dentro? ¿Igual que tú?

Como respuesta, una plácida sonrisa.

-Matt, en serio era Kira. Mi novio...¡En realidad se trataba de Kira!

-Fue lo que dije.-Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

-Mi querido Light...después de todo.Siempre era el mejor.

Agarró sus manos, las aferró muy fuerte, por encima de la mancha de vino en la mesa y hundió sus uñas -el esmalte negro-en la piel del dorso.

-Mi Light era Dios.

Besó sus dedos, llenando su carne de la pintura roja del labial.

-Misa lamenta haberle sido infiel. Ella ha sido una mala esposa. Bueno, Kira me redimirá. Es decir, Light.Y si no lo hace, tomará mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, sabe mi nombre. Kira siempre lo ha sabido.

La miró, horrorizado por sus palabras, por su actitud y la escena en sí.

-Pero,¿qué...?Misa,¿qué diablos?

Le soltó las manos, sin dejar de sonreír: tanto para las cámaras (que no existían,porque eso no era una maldita pelicula) como a los fotógrafos (que tampoco aparecieron para capturar aquella imagen que se hubiera vendido bastante bien).

Sonreía a su novio muerto y a sus padres asesinados (Nos miran mientras caemos con nuestra charada,¿Misa? ¿Alguna vez han despegado los ojos de nuestras figuras?), pero se olvidaba por completo de levantar la vista hacia él.

-Es hora de irse a casa, Misa debe despedirse.

Era una niña vestida de cuero y maquillaje negro, pero su sonrisa le heló el alma en terror.(Comenzando un lápiz a escribir su nombre en pulso tembloroso en el papel que serviría para dar albergue a cartas ya olvidadas:M-a-t...) Al fin comprendió que a éstas alturas, simplemente no sabía lo que decía.

Queria rescatarla, estaba desesperado y no tenía un plan. Sólo pudo decir:

-¡Carajo,Misa, era todo mentira!Olvídalo, mierda.No lo creas, puras estupideces,¡detente! ¡Misa,no...!

Se tambaleaba y parecía estar a punto de caerse.

-No mentías.Misa sabe que no.Todo estará bien ahora,Matt.¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo?Los verdaderos héroes no mueren jamás y

Light era el mejor de todos. Pobre Matt, siempre olvida eso.

-Light...Misa...él está...

-Esperándola desde hace ya un año. Mucho tiempo.Light aguarda a que Misa retorne a sus brazos y ella no puede defraudarle.

* * *

**Autor original: **Acey Dearest.

* * *


End file.
